Vongola Reborn
by dark-dreams-of-love
Summary: What if Tsuna never met Reborn in middle school? What if Tsuna wasn't consider a candidate for Vongola? What if all that scary stuff never happened? More importantly, what if Tsuna and everyone never became friends? If that never happened than who is Tsuna? Will dame-tsuna always be dame-tsuna? A parallel universe. Slight OOC. No intentional pairings!
1. Prologue

Prologue: That Guy From Vongola

A bullet grazed across a pale cheek startling a shadowed young man. Despite the startle he remained calm and silent as he waited for the firing enemy too emerge. When neither a shadow or face appeared the man lowered his pistol deducing the shot as a stray. At the slight reprieve he relaxed against the brick wall he was hiding behind. He hissed a soft curse over the predicament he was in and loaded another full cartilage into his semi-automatic pistol.

This was bad. Really bad.

He began crawling backwards still facing the front but hyper aware of everything around him. How many men had he lost? 10? 20? God he lost count. So many of his fellows had drop and remained unmoving despite the ruckus of the gun fire and his yells. It was a surprise attack. Fast and unrelenting. Took them all by surprise, but they should of been prepared for it. They should of known. _He _should of known. Now that mistake had cost him so many lives. The young man cursed into the night.

Now wasn't the time for reflection on past mistakes. He had a job to do. He had to get back to headquarters and report his mistake. Report _everything_. He paused at the end of building peering over the corner. The road was clear but dark. They could be hiding anywhere, but there wasn't time for hesitation. The man held his pistol in front of him and rounded the corner. He ran across the barely lighted street to an alleyway and waited. After a moment of silence he readied himself for a run when he heard approaching footsteps.

There were two, _no_, three pairs of feet. The man readied his pistol.

"Ushjijiji~ Its all so good. The pain. The cries. Jijiji~" a man sighed in euphoria, "It makes me all tingly inside! I want more. More! Ushjijiji~" The elder man's partners remained silent. The man waited undetected as the three passed his hiding spot without a second glance.

"Lets finish Jiji, Djidji," the man commanded rubbing of the saliva from his lip, "So we can get back to waiting children. Jijiji~"

The man watched as the pair walk awkwardly after the elderly man, their limbs twisting and jutting in the air almost like spasms. The mans eyes grew in recognition, before narrowing again.

So it _was _them. _Damn it all._ The man ran out into the open as soon as the three rounded the corner. Darting through the shadows he almost reached the other road when he was attacked by feathered beasts. They swarmed at him in groups blocking all of his escape routes. The man shouted in surprise he flailed his arms at the beasts.

"Ushjijiji~Did you think we didn't see you hiding there, _Vongola-__sama_," a voice chuckled, "Hiding there like a frightened rat." The elderly man chided and his partners jumped from his side. The feathered beasts left suddenly surprising the man, but before he could grasp onto the situation the two had appeared. The man lifted his pistol but he was too slow to react, and the two dug their nails into his side. The man gasped in pain and spit up blood. He fell to his knees as the two released him. The two jumped back to the elderly man and stuck out their serpent like tongues licking off the blood that dripped from their nails.

"That's it. Good. Good ushjijiji~," the elderly man groaned as blood dribbled from his nose, "I would love to give you more sweet pain, but alas, the boss wishes you to be alive." The elderly man grinned darkly, "Its your lucky day, _Vongola-sama." _

The man grunted as he held his sides. He looked up at the three with clouding eyes.

"I-In...Invoco...invoco la..." the man's head began to spin, "-la omerta."

The elderly man stepped forward waving his index finger in a disapproving way, "Tut, tut, tut. No need for the vow of silence, _Vongola-sama_." He knelt down on one knee and grasped the man's chin. "Boss has no need for your words. He just wants your body."

The young man's last thought before he fell into unconsciousness was the meaning behind those cryptic words. His eyes slowly closed as he body slumped down onto the elderly man causing the other to catch him. The elderly man chuckled and patted the mass of brown hair.

"I must say, I would have been much more gentler than our dear boss," The elderly man said before cocking his head at a certain thought, "Maybe its more bad than good luck, _Vongola-sama_." The elder chuckled before allowing the feathered beasts to come down and clamp their talons into the shoulders of the young man. The beasts flapped their wings hoisting the man into the air and floated after the three walking companions.

"Lets go see our dear Boss, Ushjijiji~" the man stated to the other two. The pair remained silent, but their limbs twisted and fidgeted more rapidly than before revealing their excitement at those words.

* * *

_Where did it go wrong?_ was the lonely thought that floated into his consciousness. It had to been when his elder brother was gunned down by a rival Mafia. Betrayed by those he called close friends. It had to be then when he became the next successor to the Vongola line. This wasn't his destiny. This wasn't the way he was suppose to live his life. He was to be a support pillar to his brother not the shovel that buried him in cold ground next to their dearest mother. He was not suppose to stare at that empty hole that looked so similar to his heart with his fathers grip on his shoulder. Giving him his own strange support by telling him it was all up to_ him_. That it was _his_ turn to be the face of strength. The face of Vongola.

When they both knew it was untrue. An dark lie filled with empty truth.

_Enrico. What would you have done? _He thought before he opened his swollen eyes, _What would you have done differently? _

He almost laughed. None of that mattered now.

"kufufufu~ looks like our guest is awake," a man's voice chuckled. The man readied his soul and heart as he stared into the heterochromatic eyes of his captor. If he could talk he would of thrown curses at the man, but since he couldn't he settled for deadly glares instead.

"Oh? Cat got your tongue, _Vongola-dono?" _asked the man unsympathetically. The Vongola just glared.

"He's invoked the right of the Omerta, Boss," the elderly stated on his perch on a stake of crates. Cane in hand he stared at the young man in dark glee.

"Oh. Did he now?" the boss grinned and than laughed, "kufufu~ no matter." The Vongola took this time to survey his surroundings. His hands were bound tightly tied to a hook connected to a crane. His body dangled away from the ground over dark, murky water; at a pier where his capture sat in complete comfort looking at him with amused expressions.

"Master," a monotone boy stated looking at the Vongola with bored green eyes, "The guest is glaring. I don't think he likes your hair cut."

"~fufufu," the man laughed darkly, "How many times do I have to tell you, Fran," The Vongola's glare harden as the boss stabbed his own man without hesitation, "I didn't get a hair cut. This is my natural look."

"Ow, stop that master," the monotone boy stated with no change in facial expression what so ever, "That hurts." The Vongola stared unable to comprehend what was happening. What was with this group? What did they gain by capturing him? Taunting the powerful Vongola? Instead of asking these questions that burned in his chest, he kept to the code and remained silent.

"keke~ Finally our patience have payed off-byon," a blonde man bounced excited on a crate, "Isn't that right, boss?"

"Ken," another person sighed pushing up his glasses, "Stop that restless bouncing. You're making unnecessary noise."

"Suh-hut up, Chikusa!" Ken yelled stepping infront of the one called Chikusa.

"There Ken-senpai goes," Fran said, "I don't understand why master keeps such useless people around him. I think he secretly likes feeling superior."

"Fran!"

A trident was once again impaled in the large bulbous hat of the green headed Fran.

"Ow~ master,"

"kufufu~ lets not get side tracked, shall we?" the boss smiled turning his attention to the Vongola. The man returned his gaze with a chilling glare.

"Don't worry, Vongola-dono, we don't need you to talk." he stated with a pleasant expression. The Vongola narrowed his eyes.

"I just need to borrow your body for awhile," the boss revealed twirling his trident in his hand. The Vongola's eyes widened in surprise as multiple questions flooded into his mind.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we need your body," he stated walking up the pier towards the Vongola's dangling body, "But the explanation is long and boring and I'm sure it will just bore you to death." The boss paused and than chuckled like he found what he said amusing.

"Oh. Master is a comedian,"

"Suh-hut it, Fran!"

"So instead of telling you-" the boss continued completely ignoring his subordinates, "-how about I just show you." he gave the trident a final swing before grasping it fully in his hand, "Sweet dreams." and he plunged the trident into the shoulder of the Vongola. The man let out a cry of pain as fire seemed to climb up his arm and down his side. The boss smiled victoriously as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Vongola gasped as he struggled to get the trident out of his shoulder. He wiggled and flailed as the other refused to move. Soon he felt another presence in his mind startling him. When he felt the presence try to open the locked door of his mind, he let a smile. He watched as the other's facial expression change. His brows furrowed in confusion, than his face tightened in anger, and finally he opened his red and blue eyes in rage.

"Why can't i possess you?" he demanded.

The Vongola grinned, "You don't have a good information source do you, Mukuro-san."

Mukuro narrowed his eyes.

"And it seems you have memory loss."

They glared at each other as they heard Fran in the background mumble something about a _burn_.

Vongola let out a hoarse laugh, "Don't worry. I remember everything, but it seems that you have yet to be informed that I have inherited my mother's gift of sealing my mind from outsiders, such as yourself," the man cocked his head, "Impenetrable. Unbendable." He could see Mukuro's anger grow from the way his eyes fluttered and narrowed. Suddenly a number in Mukuro's red eye appeared.

_3_

Dark figures flew down from the sky at a great speed. Wide frightening mouths opened as they aimed for the helpless man. As they neared, the Vongola could see his dark fate in their opened jaws. He let out a slow chuckle.

"Your illusion won't work on me," he exclaimed. The dark figures hit him with brute force, but for him it felt like nothing more than the passing breeze.

"Tut. Tut. Tut. No reason to strain yourself, boss. Let me take care of him," the elderly man suggested from his perch, "I'll make sure to give him the greatest of our hospitality, ushjijiji~."

"kufufufufufufu~"

"Oh, master is angry," the monotone kid stated, "You can tell because he's laughing so much."

"Fran! Can you not stay quiet for more than two seconds-byon!"

"Look whose talking, doggy-sempai."

"Gah~ I'm going to kill you-byon!"

"Ken. Fran. Be quiet," Chikusa stated flatly his gaze still on his boss.

"Chikusa!"

"Okay, four-eyes-sempai," the kid was hit with needles to the head, "aah~? Why am I always the one getting abused?"

"kufufu~ that is because you don't know how to behave, my cute little student," Mukuro replied as he rested his chin on his knuckles staring coldly at the Vongola.

"Boss?" the elderly man questioned.

Mukuro smiled darkly, "I've got a perfect place for our guest." He snapped his figures and the crane lowered his body so the tips of his toes were touching the icy cold water. "A peaceful place to rest."

The man glared, "If you do this, there will be no place to hide, no crevice you can crawl in. The Vongola will find you and they will exact their revenge."

Mukuro just grinned, "Oh. That's what I'm hoping." and he aimed his trident into the man's stomach. The man gasped as blood clogged up his throat and dribbled out his mouth. The pain was agonizing.

"Sweet dreams, Decimo Candidate,_ Massimo-dono_," and he removed the trident. Before Massimo could focus through the pain, he was falling and than encased in water. He was sinking down like a brick unable to move or escape. His lungs soon began to burn with the need for air and at that moment Massimo felt nothing more than peace. He saw this coming before the moment had actually happen. He closed his eyes as his body instinctively open his mouth to breath in a rush of air only to get a flood of water instead.

He was dying. Drowning in an unknown lake in a unknown place his father nor family knew about. It would cause an uproar, he was sure. His disappearance and the loss of another decimo. His father's heart would break. He was positive of this, and he couldn't help but hold the regret that he would never tell his father how much he loved him. Tell him that he loved him and the family so much. That he didn't deserve to be decimo. There was someone better. Someone more deserving. Who? He didn't know. As his thoughts slowed and his conscious fading he felt the sudden rush of panic and regret. If he died who would take care of the family? Who would be more deserving? Who would love and care for everyone?

Who would be the decimo?

Massimo gasped out the last bit of air in his water filled lungs and slowly sunk into the arms of death.

Some where in Japan, 6052 miles away from Italy, a teenage boy with caramel eyes woke up with a start. His heart racing from the adrenaline and hands sweating in fear.

And that's where the true story begins.

* * *

**Um...hello there! I know I know! I don't have time to make a new story but-but this one just STUCK to me! I've been reading a lot of parallel Reborn Universes and this story just like bitch slapped me in the face.  
**

**What if Tsuna never met Reborn in middle school?  
**

**What if in this parallel universe his destiny was different?  
**

**What would happen if Tsuna never made friends with Yamamoto, Gokudera and the others?  
**

**What if...  
**

**What if...  
**

**I couldn't find a story with the answers!  
**

**So! I decided to make one in my own special way!  
**

**There might OOC moments but that is to be expected. I mean it is a parallel universe :3  
**

**I'm still working out the kinks to this story so bear with me, PLZ~  
**

**love,  
**

**kat**

**p.s.  
**

**Please R&R  
**

**I would love to learn what you think! and take you suggestions on how I should make the characters act! :3  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Life Of Dame-Tsuna

_"You'll know when you die,"_

* * *

"Waah~ don't shoot!" a teen sat up frantically covering his face protectively, "_Gomenasai_!"

As he waited for his impending doom, his mind suddenly came back to reality. What was he doing? He lowered his arms and let out a slow shaky breath in relief. What a horrible nightmare he had. Man-eating onigiri, dancing dynamite, fire spewing lions, and demonic babies with machine guns! He vowed then and there never to drink soda before going to bed ever again.

"Tsu-kun? Are you up? Tsu-kun?" he heard his mother voice echo up the stairs.

"Yea!" he replied removing the covers off his body. Standing up, he stretched his limbs before walking over to his dresser leisurely.

"Tsu-kun! Are you going to be down for breakfast?" his mother questioned causing the brunette to stop. Tsuna paused thinking and was about to answer when he caught the flashing time on his alarm clock.

"Aaahhhhh~~ I'm going to be late!" he screamed frantically. He got dressed in a flash. He went out his bedroom door with a sock in his mouth while hobbling across the floor trying to put on the other. As he jumped to the staircase he let out a victorious yell as he slipped the black sock over his one foot. His feeling of triumph didn't last long as his feet tripped over each other and he toppled down the stairs face first.

"_itai!..._

_...itai!..._

_...itaitututu!_~" Tsuna groaned rubbing his chin, "Oh!" he sat up and scrambled around, "Where is my other sock?"

"Tsu-kun," he heard his mother voice call and looked up to the see the brunette woman smiling down at him with a black sock in hand.

"Ah!" he yelled and grabbed the object from her hand, "_Arigato_, Kaa-san!"

"ahah~" his mother sighed touching her forehead with the side of a ladle, "What am I going to do with you?"

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked absent-mindedly jumping around again pulling on the sock; only to fall flat on his back.

His mother shook her head as she walked towards the klutzy boy, "I found your latest test sticking out from your drawer." she reached in front of her apron pocket and pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper.

"Ah!" Tsuna yelled ripping the paper from her hand and hid it behind his back, "Kaa-san! You shouldn't go through my things!"

"Tsu-kun," his mother stated looking very serious, "I think we should get you a tutor-"

"W-waah~?" Tsuna cried interrupting her as he pulled on a shoe, "I don't need a tutor!"

"But Tsu-kun-" his mother began again only to stop when her son waved a hand in her face.

"I can't talk right now! I'm going to be late!" he stated and pulled on his school's blue jacket, "-but i don't need a tutor, Kaa-san!" and with that he headed towards the door.

"Tsu-kun!" his mother called after him, "Your school bag!"

"Aah! I forgot!" he ran back and grabbed the black bag, "_Ja'ne_!"

Nana watched her son leave through the door looking slightly upset and deflated.

"My, my," she huffed, her hands on her hips, "Is this what they call the rebellious stage?" she shook her head and began a slight hum entering the kitchen once again.

* * *

He was going to die. He was positive. A bloody and gruesome death by the end of a tonfa.

Running as fast as his feet could take him, he tried not to trip, while adjusting the black tie around his neck. He didn't slow his pace nor let out a breath of relief until he saw those black gates leading into Namimori High School. His heart settled in his chest when he saw groups of students entering the school casually.

So he wasn't late yet. That was good.

He slowed his pace to that of a walk and entered the school grounds with a small smile. It was his lucky day.

"Class 210, Sawada Tsunayoshi,"

or not.

Tsuna's entire body froze and he slowly turned his head to look at a fearsome skylark.

"eek~ H-Hibari!" Tsuna shouted pulling his arms up defensively.

"As stated in Namimori's hand book Section 8, Paragraph 4: Students must appear in uniform in a presentable fashion. With said uniform pressed and clean," Hibari stated walking towards the shaking teen. His steal eyes narrowed as his blue jacket swayed from his shoulders like a frightening cape of justice. "You, Sawada Tsunayoshi, have done neither-" Tsuna took that moment to look down at his uniform. His heart dropped to his stomach when he saw his white collared shirt was buttoned up wrong, his blue jacket was crinkled and dirty, his shoes were untied, and pant legs were folded at different lengths.

_Eek~ I grabbed the wrong clothes! _he screamed inside his head, _These were dirty! _

Hibari glared at the frantic brunette, "Sawada Tsunayoshi," the brunette looked up at him with fear, "Prepare to be bitten to death."

"Aaah~ g_omenasai!_ " Tusna screamed raising his arms as metal tonfa's appeared in the skylark's hands.

"President Hibari-sama!" someone called stopping Hibari's fatal strike. Hibari looked back while Tsuna peeked through his arms to see retro-looking men running up to Hibari with urgent looking faces.

"There's a fight issuing in the Language Department between a couple of 3rd years and 4th," one of the Elvis looking guys stated bowing his head towards Hibari, "We need your assistance, President-sama."

Hibari glared.

"Tch, weaklings," he mumbled retracting the tonfas. The skylark turned his dark head towards Tsuna with cold impassive eyes. "You've been saved today, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Consider yourself lucky."

"_H-h-hai_!" Tsuna squeaked, "_Ar-arigato_!"

With that Hibari left without a second glance followed after by his subordinates. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief.

"That Hibari Kyouya gets fiercer everyday," Tsuna heard on the surrounding spectators whisper.

"I heard they finally had to kick him out of the Middle School last year,"

"Yeah, they had to use the police and national guard!"

"Your kidding!"

"No! I heard he killed over 100 before he was finally incapacitated,"

"Shit, no way!"

"They we're going to lock him in prison, but his father intervened and bailed him out."

"I also heard as soon as he enrolled in the school. He became Class President in less than a day. No campaign. No votes. Automatic position."

"Scary, man,"

"That guy, Kyouya, is one crazy bastard,"

"Shh~ you're too loud! Someone might hear you!"

"Eep~" Tsuna squeaked pulling his bag to his chest protectively, "I-I had no idea th-that H-Hibari-san w-was s-so scary!"

He was defiantly going to have to be more careful around that guy. He nodded with that thought in mind and continued onward to the school.

Only to trip on a plastic bottle.

He fell _almost_ gracefully on his back causing a loud commotion to erupt around him.

"Oi! There goes dame-tsuna,"

"Oh geez, does he always have to be such a klutz?

"Such a bother,"

"_Itai itai itai_~" Tsuna groaned rubbing the back of his head.

A shadow suddenly appeared beside him.

"Tsuna-kun," Someone exclaimed, "What did I tell you about spacing off like that? You could really hurt yourself if your not paying attention." A pale hand reached out to the brunette. Tsuna looked up at the person and let loose a cheerful smile.

"_Gomen, gomen_, Kurogane-kun," Tsuna apologized grasping onto the hand of his one and only friend. Kurogane shook his blonde head, and than smiled, hoisting the brunette up.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Eh~," Tsuna whined, "Why does everyone keep asking me that question?" Kurogane's blue eyes glittered in amusement as he slung an arm over the small shoulders of the brunette.

"Lets get to class before those scary prefects come back," Kurogane suggested and ushered Tsuna forward.

_"Hai, hai_," he agreed quickly. He defiantly didn't want to have another run in with Hibari anymore today.

As they entered the school Kurogane couldn't help but keep giving Tsuna side ways glances.

"_Ano_...?" Kurogane muttered looking amused, "You know I would never question you or your life style, Tsuna-kun, but-," Kurogane snickered as Tsuna looked at him with confusion, "B-but whats with your outfit? It looks like you got into a very _interesting_ tussle."

Tsuna face turned red with horror as he remembered his attire.

"Hhiee~ I totally forgot!"

Kurogane, who couldn't hold it in anymore, busted out laughing watching his friend scramble frantically to his locker.

* * *

"_Arigato_, Kurogane-kun, for the uniform," Tsuna thanked his friend as they walked out of the school together. Tsuna looked down at the large uniform that dwarfed his body. He had rollin' up the sleeves and pant legs in order to look presentable (to keep the prefects off his back), but even through it was admissible, it didn't stop the teasing whispers. As soon as he entered the classroom (looking like a child trying on his parents clothes, they ridiculed) everyone pointed and laughed at his appearance.

Even though it was embarrassing and shameful, it was certainly a lot better than being bitten to death by Hibari.

But only barely.

"You're welcome," Kurogane replied cheerfully ruffling the brunette's hair.

Tsuna pouted and pushed his hand away before combing his hair back.

"Hey do you want to come over today?" Tsuna asked his blonde friend with a hopeful smile, "Stay for dinner and maybe play some video games?"

Kurogane rubbed his chin and frowned, "Can't, man. I'm hanging out with my girlfriend and you _know_ how she can be."

"Ah yes, the girlfriend with the control issues," Tsuna mumbled looking down quickly to hide his sadness, "When am I going to meet this mysterious girlfriend?"

"I don't know," Kurogane shrugged before slinging an arm around Tsuna's shoulder, "Bah, don't worry about it Tsuna-kun. My Honey Cake is always busy. She's a work-alcoholic."

Tsuna's brow twitched in amusement. _Honey Cake?_

"Maybe sometime later. Sorry man."

"It's alright," Tsuna assured, "It's understandable."

"Thanks!" Kurogane laughed and shook Tsuna's shoulder before beginning on a rant about their homeroom teacher and how mean she was.

_Mean_ in Tsuna's simple and innocent words. _Bitch_ in Kurogane's.

"Hey dam- I mean Tsunayoshi!" someone called out stopping the pair. Tsuna turned around in time to see his fellow classmate running towards them at full speed. Tsuna was generally surprised (because usually his classmates avoided associating themselves with him) and when his classmate stopped in front of him giving him a friendly smile, he was slightly abashed.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left," the classmate said good naturally.

"R-really?"

"What do you want, Kaneda?" Kurogane questioned coldly stepping beside his friend glaring at the other.

"Back off, Trader," the teen, Kaneda, hissed stepping up face to face to Kurogane.

"Maa maa, Kurogane, c-calm down," Tsuna muttered nervously intervening between the two.

"Yeah, back down," Kaneda sneered before looking back to Tsuna with that friendly smile, "I just need to speak to dam-...Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna backed away nervously. _Eek~ What a sudden change in personality! _

"Well get talking. We're waiting," Kurogane stated impatiently._  
_

"K-Kurogane," Tsuna stuttered trying to calm down his friend.

Kaneda gave Kurogane a final sneer before turning his attention to the brunette, "Well, anyway I'm glad I caught you. I have a favor to ask." Kurogane scoffed muttering something along the lines of "_knew it"_ while Tsuna looked at the teen in confusion.

"Do you think you can take my cleaning duty today? I would really appreciate it," the teen clapped his hands together bowing his dark head slightly, "_Onegai!"_

"Eeeh~" Tsuna yelled in surprise.

"No way, man. Why the hell should he?"

"Well," Kaneda muttered looking down suddenly, "I have ah...appointment! Yeah. My mom scheduled me an doctor's appointment right after school. So I-ah can't do it, _gomen._"

"Oh," Tsuna rubbed his head sympathetically. He guess that was reasonable. Kaneda couldn't help it if his mother scheduled it poorly.

_I mean its only this once, _Tsuna thought to himself.

"S-sure," Tsuna agreed, "I guess i could do it. I mean-"

"_Arigato, _Tsunayoshi!" Kaneda cried taking Tsuna's hand in his and shaking it repeatedly, "Your a life savior! I mean it!"

"Uumm yea, y-you're welcome,"

"I meant it. _Arigato_, Tsunayoshi," Kaneda said again.

"Yo! Osamu, lets go!" a person called over to the dark haired teen. The threesome looked over to a group of people standing by the gate waving, looking slightly impatient and ready to go.

"Yeah, coming!" Osamu Kaneda called back before smiling at Tsuna, "See ya later, Tsunayoshi."

"Y-yeah," Tsuna muttered, "S-see ya."

With a wave Kaneda ran over to his group of friends grinning proudly.

"Did he fall for it?" one asked as soon as he neared.

"Hook line and sinker," Kaneda replied high-fiving another.

"Alright! Lets meet up with girls and head out!" a teen cheered tossing an arm around Kaneda's shoulders.

"Hell yea!"

Tsuna, who was in his own little world, was feeling rather important (because he was being relied on by one of his classmates no less), unfortunately didn't hear the talk.

But Kurogane did.

The blonde turned towards Tsuna, and couldn't help but feel pissed, when he saw his brunette friend in a state of ignorant bliss.

"You know you just got duped into doing extra chores today," Kurogane stated flatly.

"Hhiie~ _Nani_?" Tsuna screeched looking startled, "No, no, b-but he said h-he had an appointment!"

Kurogane sighed, "You're too gullible for your own good, you know that?"

"Muu~ what's that suppose to mean!"

He sighed and ruffled Tsuna's hair, "Nevermind. How about I come and help you, neh? You'll get done twice as fast."

Tsuna shook his head, "No. It's alright. Besides don't you have to meet your girlfriend?"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot,"

Tsuna chuckled. _Kurogane could be such an airhead sometimes_.

"You go and meet her and I'll finish up at the classroom. I'll be fine,"

"Okay," Kurogane said still looking unsure, "I'll call you later! If I hear from Maman that you stayed out all afternoon. I'm beating that kid to a pulp!"

"Eek!~ Kurogane-kun! Don't do that!"

"Kidding. Kidding!" he laughed, "Bye bye!"

Tsuna watched his friend leave through the black gates before sighing.

"Aaah~" he groaned stretching his arms, "Might as well get started than."

And he turned to the school door once again. He entered the quiet halls walking past classrooms where other reluctant pairs had already began their vigorous cleaning. Tsuna sighed once again as he began his ascent up the stairs to his appointed classroom.

Maybe he should take up a sport? A club?

With all this free time he had, it would probably be the expected thing to do, and it would of course make his mother extremely pleased.

Than again, how would he even get into a sport? Didn't they have try-outs or something? In gym class, he was slow at everything and always got tossed around like an unwanted germ most of the time.

He had no athletic abilities.

No outstanding talents.

No presence.

He wasn't even that smart.

He just wasn't any good...at anything. Not even video games!

"Gaah~" Tsuna ruffled his hair anxiously, "Why am I even thinking about this!" He just groaned reluctantly, "Lets just get this over with." He pulled open his classroom door without a second thought.

"Yo~! You're not Osamu!" a cheerful voice commented bluntly causing Tsuna to look up startled.

When he recognized the person in front of him, Tsuna back away in surprise. Which the action caused his feet to tangle and trip over themselves making Tsuna fall on his backside.

Undisturbed by the fall, the brunette couldn't help, but point and stutter at the raven haired teen.

"Hhhiiiee~ Y-Y-Yamamoto-san!"

* * *

**~~Tokyo, Japan. Tokyo International Airport. 14:50 p.m.~~  
**

"Now arriving, Flight 250: Tokyo, Japan from Sicily, Italy," an overly cheerful woman relayed on the intercom into the overly crowded airport. A mixture of Japanese, Americans, Italians, and some Englishmen came streaming out of the small hallway leading from the landing site. Each wore their own expression of excitement, exhaustion, or anger as they exited. Except for one shady looking person who exited slowly, looking around alert like he was expecting to be jumped any second.

And he might as well could be.

He walked over to a pillar in the corner that faced all exits in his section of the airport. He eyed coming and going crowds suspiciously.

His phone vibrated in his jacket causing the man to slightly jump.

He flipped open the cellphone and answered it slowly, "_Ciao._"

His expression quickly turned dark and angry before replying in Italian. He paused as he waited for the other's answer before rolling his eyes.

"Don't give me that bull shit," the man replied in Japanese, "I told him I didn't want the position and I still don't. And not you or your threats are going to get me to change my mind."

A man's voice yelled angrily through the speaker causing the man to pull back. The shady man just sighed.

"I'm hanging up now," he stated flatly into the phone, "And for the last time; don't look for me. _Addio._"

He hung up the cellphone without another word and tossed it into a nearby recycle bin. Pulling his fedora low he eyed the crowding tourists.

"_Mi dispiace_," he whispered softly before turning and merging into the crowd.

_I'm sorry everyone_

* * *

**Cliff hanger! 0o0**

**Well I don't have much to say right now but:  
**

**Kurogane's full name is: **Kurogane Trader **  
**

**In case someone didn't get that. He is foreign. That will be explained more in the coming chapters. **

**Also Namimori High School Uniform:  
**

**(Its kinda the opposite of the Middle school's)  
**

**-white collared shirt  
**

**-yellow vest  
**

**-blue jacket  
**

**-black pants  
**

**-black shoes  
**

**:)  
**

**Well aren't you glad Tsuna isn't friendless :) That would be just sad if he was because Tsuna's a great guy! He's awesome and loyal and over all a good guy! He'd be the greatest friend anyone could ever have!  
**

**Anyway, can some tell me how many times Tsuna fell in the chapter? xDD i kinda lost count lol  
**

**oh Tsuna-kun...  
**

**anyway, please R&R~  
**

**I would much appreciate it!  
**

**love,  
**

**kat  
**

**p.s.  
**

**Thanks, **_Final Syai Lunar Generation_**_, for your opinion on what Tsuna's personality should be like! I much appreciated it! It got me really thinking! (and your opinion was wonderful! don't bring yourself down! xDD)_ **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don****'t own KHR. Belongs to Akira Amano-sensei~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Yamamoto Takeshi

_"You're asking me~!"_

_"Just kidding. Lately, you've been so reliable, so I just..."_

* * *

**"Yo~! You're not Osamu!"**

**"Hhhiiiee~ Y-Y-Yamamoto-san!"**

He couldn't believe it. Dame-tsuna was standing in the room (alone) with _the _Yamamoto Takeshi! The most coolest and popular guy in the entire school. Yamamoto, the former King of Baseball!

"Tsuna, right!" the tan skinned teen stated more than questioned.

"Y-y-y-yes!" Tsuna squeaked in reply.

"Maa maa why are you still sitting on the ground?" Yamamoto asked and reached a hand out.

Tsuna stared at the hand not registering the act of fellowship. When seconds passed and no movement from the brunette, Yamamoto's smile drop into an uneasy one. Tsuna's mind jumped into action.

"Oh," Tsuna hurried and grabbed the out stretched hand, "_A-arigato_."

"Yep!" Yamamoto hoisted the brunette up. When Tsuna was back on his feet, he dusted off his pant legs before staring awkwardly back at the teen.

"So," Yamamoto said rubbing the back of his head, "Where is Osamu?"

"O=oh," Tsuna mumbled looking down nervously, "H-he-ah-c-c-couldn't ma-make it. S-so I-ah-d-d-ecided t-to take h-his place."

Yamamoto laughed, "That's awfully nice of you!" and patted Tsuna's shoulder; a little bit too hard. Tsuna winced and rubbed his sore shoulder as soon as Yamamoto looked away.

"Well, I guess we should start, neh?" he stated to Tsuna not noticing his discomfort.

"_H-hai_," Tsuna agreed quickly. The two got started in silence with Tsuna sweeping the floor and Yamamoto cleaning the chalkboard. While Tsuna swept around the unoccupied desks, he kept anxiously glancing over at the dark skinned teen. He was expecting him, at any moment, to make some lame excuse to leave. Leaving Tsuna to finish cleaning all by himself.

That's exactly what usually happened to him during cleaning duty. Each and everyone of them would turn and smile making Tsuna feel awkward and edgy. They would say his name (no _dame_ added) sweetly making his heart skip and twist painfully and then they would lay down their well (and sometimes not so well) prepared lie.

And dame-tsuna didn't have the will or courage to say no. He guessed, he just wanted to believe the good in people, and always hoped they would come back and help.

They never did though, and that's what makes him _dame_.

So when the usual time passed for the suggested leave of absence; Yamamoto still hadn't asked to leave. Tsuna began to fidget nervously.

_Why wasn't he leaving? _Was he purposely doing this to torture him? Did he like making Tsuna feel uncomfortable and nervous? Did he lose a bet or something? _Was that why he wasn't leaving?_

That's when Tsuna heard Yamamoto humming. Humming happily? Why was he humming? Didn't he have some where to be? Did he like cleaning? Did he-

This was too surreal.

Someone (other than Kurogane) didn't mind being in Tsuna's, dame-tsuna's, presence. Tsuna's heart twisted in happiness, and maybe, a bit in confusion.

Yamamoto looked over his shoulder at the brunette and smiled surprising Tsuna.

"Maa Maa were not going to get anywhere if you don't work, Tsuna," he said with good nature. Tsuna looked down and finally noticed he had been sweeping in the same spot for the past 5 minutes.

"Hhiee~! I forgot!" Tsuna cried and he started sweeping the floor more aggressively.

Yamamoto laughed, "You're a funny, guy Tsuna!"

Tsuna blushed embarrassed, "A-ar-arigato?" _I think? _

They went back to work in a silence more comfortable than before. This was more comfortable according to Tsuna, and he was pretty sure Yamamoto didn't notice the difference_ or_ Yamamoto was just that considerate not to question. Tsuna wasn't sure.

Yamamoto went to the window and pulled it open. Taking two erasers he began clapping out the chalk dust. He aimed it just right so the wind picked up the puffs of smoke and carried it away. Tsuna, now absorbed in his work, didn't notice when Yamamoto stopped moving and stared, almost solemnly, out the window. His bright chocolate eyes now dark, lost in deep thought.

Tsuna was bent under the desk reaching for a stay paper ball when he heard repeated clicking sounds. Tsuna looked up and almost toppled over in surprise when he saw the teen with a cigarette dangling from his lips and lighter in hand.

"Sorry," Yamamoto said noticing Tsuna's freaked expression, "You don't mind do you?"

Tsuna shook his head rapidly, "N-n-no, b-b-but ar-aren't y-you w-worried about-," he looked around like he expecting someone to be listening in.

He leaned in; he covered his mouth and whispered softly, "H-H-Hibari?"

Yamamoto laughed as his lighter finally struck light, "Maa maa live a little, Tsuna."

Tsuna paled, _I'd rather live a little longer._

"_Nani_?"

"N-nevermind," Tsuna replied hastely and began sweeping the floor awkwardly again. After a few moments, Tsuna began eyeing the raven haired teen who sat immobile on the edge of window; dragging in the smoke from the cigarette. Tsuna, noticing the teen had a far off expression as he gazed out the window, was curious to what he was looking at. Ever so slowly, Tsuna began to move closer to the window to follow the other's intense gaze.

_Ah_, Tsuna thought in understanding, _its the baseball field. _Out on the large diamond like field was the entire baseball team practicing diligently for an upcoming game. Some were doing laps, some catching, others batting, but everyone had a determined looking faces. Everyone wanted to play and win.

Tsuna glanced at Yamamoto and could see clearly now the longing and sadness that crossed his once cheerful features. Noticing his stares Yamamoto turned to the brunette and smiled; quickly wiping away emotions and returning to his facade.

"_Nani?_ Is there something on my face?"

"Why don't you play baseball anymore?" he asked before he could think better of it. When Yamamoto went deathly silent, Tsuna realized what he said and quickly began an embarrassed and awkward apology.

"_G-gomen! _Y-you d-don't have t-t-to tell m-me! I m-mean, I wa-was j-j-just wo-wondering-," he exclaimed flustered, "Y-you clearly s-seem t-to wa-want to p-play. I-I mean-"

"You went to Namimori Middle School, right?" Yamamoto interrupted him inhaling another drag of smoke.

"H-hai?"

Tsuna wasn't sure what that had to do with anything.

Yamamoto paused and looked at Tsuna oddly.

"Have you really not heard the rumors?"

"I d-don't li-listen to r-r-rumors," Tsuna replied. Which was a total lie. Tsuna _always _listened to rumors. It was his only source of information on the goings around school. Now whether he believed them or not was a total different matter.

"I'd p-prefer hearing the truth," he said honestly to the raven haired.

Yamamoto smiled, "Your really interesting, Tsuna."

Before Tsuna could give a flustered reply Yamamoto continued:

"It was my fault, really. I was arrogant and I let everyone down," he stated softly, "We lost an important game because of my stupid mistake. I should of trained more or something." Yamamoto let out an irritated sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Th-that c-c-can't b-be tr-true," Tsuna replied looking sincerely at the teen, "I-I remember seeing you sometimes after school. Training even after practice by yourself. You always looked so happy and determined to do your best. I don't think it was that at all."

Yamamoto looked at him dubiously, "Well if it wasn't training than what was it? What what did I do to make the God of Baseball forsake me? For him to allow such an injury to befall me on my team's time of need. I must of done something horrendous." Yamamoto raised his arm and stared at the appendage like it was the worlds greatest evil, "After that I felt like I had nothing left. Nothing to live for anymore and I-" Yamamoto choked.

Tsuna knew the rest. He remembered that part very clearly. Yamamoto had tried to kill himself by jumping off the school's roof. He had the entire school in an uproar. Luckily, before Yamamoto could take a step towards his impending doom, the gym teacher came racing at him and pulled him away.

It was months before anyone saw Yamamoto again. When he finally did return, he was different. His once genuine smile was forced and fake. His laughter almost seemed bitter. Even Tsuna could tell Yamamoto wasn't the same person anymore. His arm healed but he never picked up a baseball bat again. Some tried to persuade him, but he always politely declined.

"I-I t-th-hink-," Tsuna began, "-that yo-your taking t-the ac-accident to p-p-personally."

Yamamoto's eyes flared, "How arrogant of you! Someone nicknamed dame-tsuna couldn't possibly understand the ordeal I had to go through! The humiliation of letting down the ones relying on you."

"N-no," Tsuna agreed feeling slightly abashed at his statement, "b-but you're still too hard on yourself. It wasn't yours or anyone's fault." when Yamamoto didn't say anything, Tsuna continued, "I-I think you put to much pressure on yourself. You thought so much for about your team and winning, you forget about you. Your shouldn't have had to shoulder so much responsibility. Any normal human-being would of cracked under that kind of pressure. Its understandable and certainly not your fault."

"But-"

Tsuna cut him off.

"I think if you really love baseball, which I can obviously tell you do, you shouldn't give it up! I mean its your dream were talking about here! Don't you want to be a professional baseball player someday?"

Yamamoto smiled sadly, "I haven't held that dream in a long time."

Tsuna glared at the dark skinned teen, "Well you should! You've got drive and natural talent backing you up! Take this from a dame-person; I would _kill_ to have an ounce of your talent, but I don't and you do! So giving it up would be just a be a poor waste." Tsuna smiled encourargingly, "You shouldn't allow a past mistake to ruin your future."

Yamamoto laughed than. He laughed so hard that it surprised the brunette. _Hhiee~! __I said too much! I was way out of line! _

Tsuna was about to bow and apologize a million times over when Yamamoto came to his side suddenly and patted his shoulder.

"_Sugoi_! I've never had someone explain it to me like that before! Sometimes, I can't believe how much of an idiot I can be! ~ahaha,"

Tsuna just looked nervously at the dark teen; unsure of what to say.

Yamamoto slowly stopped laughing and turned to look at the brunette with a serious expression, "So do you...seriously think I can play baseball again?"

"Of course," Tsuna replied honestly, "I'm a 100% sure."

Yamamoto grinned and than laughed. "Now I'm excited! I just want to run out there and take up a baseball bat, again!" he ruffled his hair, "I never thought I'd ever get feel this feeling again! _Arigato_, Tsuna!"

Tsuna flushed, "Y-y-your we-welcome, Y-Y-Yamamoto-san,"

"Ahahaha~ no need to be so formal, Tsuna! We're friends aren't we?"

Tsuna flushed. Friends? Yamamoto thought they were friends?

"Y-yea," he smiled shyly, "Of-of c-c-course."

"Maa maa enough talk!" Yamamoto exclaimed cheerfully, "Lets get this cleaning done so we can go!" With that, Yamamoto tossed his cigarette bud out the window and picked up the chalk erasers again. Together they worked diligently on cleaning the class room in comfortable and friendly silence. When they finally finished, 20 minutes later, they both stood next to each other near the door and looked at their hard work.

"_Sugoi_! We're a pretty good team," Yamamoto exclaimed grinning down at the brunette.

"Y-yea," he agreed looking at the pristine room. Together, they both exited the classroom with Tsuna being the last and turning off the lights. Walking down the hallway towards the stair, Tsuna couldn't have been happier.

He had made a friend in Yamamoto Takeshi! He still couldn't believe it. This was too surreal to be happening.

"Hey, Tsuna?" Yamamoto called causing Tsuna to stop his inner parade to look up in question. "Do you think we could hang out sometime? It feels nice to talking to someone about my problems, and I feel like you're the reliable sort of guy-" he rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know. I feel like I already know you, you know? Like we could become really close friends."

Tsuna was surprised. He knew exactly how Yamamoto felt. For some reason hanging out with Yamamoto felt so natural to him. Like he had done it thousands of times. It was a strange _but_ scary feeling to have.

"S-sure," Tsuna replied looking down at his feet, "I-I would l-like, Y-Y-Yamamoto-kun."

"Maa maa we're friends aren't we!" Yamamoto grinned and wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders, "Call me Takeshi, Tsuna!"

Tsuna shook his head and laughed at the dark teen. Together they headed down the stairs with Yamamoto talking up a storm about baseball while Tsuna just listened patiently. When the pair finally walked outside, Tsuna suddenly got a strange feeling like he was forgetting something.

Something seemed out of place. With Yamamoto occupying his left side he couldn't help but think his right seemed awfully bare. Like something was suppose to be there.

_No_, Tsuna thought suddenly, _more like_ _someone. But who?_

* * *

_**~~Vongola Cemetery, Venice Italy~~**  
_

_"Eterno riposo, concedere a loro, o Signore,_

_e lasciare che perpetua risplenda ad essi la luce._

_Maggio le anime dei fedeli defunti_

_attraverso il ricordo di Dio, riposa in pace,_

_ amen." _

The Father hummed, closing the prayer and folding his bible over his heart. The congregation murmured their own _amens _bowing their heads towards the closed casket. The casket was a pure black covered in white roses with the Vongola symbol etched in gold on the side. The Father lifted his head ending the silence and gave them permission to approach the front. People rose and moved almost sluggishly towards the casket. Women cried clinging onto each other as the men stood by looking grave.

In the background stood seven men surrounding an elderly man who sat in a large chair watching the scene with a heart-breaking expression. He gripped the head of his cane tightly making his knuckles turn white with pressure.

"Its a beautiful ceremony, Ninth," someone complimented stepping up to his side. Nono looked up to see the blonde CEDEF boss gazing grimly at the sight.

"Iemitsu," Nono muttered giving the blonde a sad smile, "Thank you for coming."

Iemitsu rested a hand on the elder's shoulder, "Nana sends her condolences."

"That's sweet of her," Nono replied looking forward and frowned, "I wish that she didn't have to, though."

"Its the life of the mafia, its not meant to be an easy one," a high pitched voice stated.

Nono looked down and spotted the shadow of the infamous hitman.

"Reborn,"

"Ciaossu, Ninth," the small hitman greeted. Reborn jumped to Nono's arm rest an lowered his fedora over his eyes. Leon crawled over the rim and flicked his tongue out at the Vongola in greeting.

"Do you have any news?" Nono asked the two.

Iemitsu frowned and rubbed his chin, "No word yet on the attackers. All we got from the survivors is that it was a self-proclaimed vigilante group bent on destroying the mafia."

"Their good," Reborn muttered in, "Kept their noses clean. We haven't even been able to pick up a single lead."

Nono stayed silent but gripped his cane tighter.

"And Federico?"

Reborn clucked his tongue in distaste, "He's defiantly related to you, Ninth. A stubborn fool that one. He rebuffed all my threats."

"We tracked his phone to Giappone, but it was abandoned, we assume soon after he landed. We picked up at the recycling center before it was demolished. We currently tracking any phone calls he may have made before hand."

"He won't be found," Nono assured with a small smile, "Not unless he wants to be. He was trained well," Nono looked down and his hands began shaking, "And I'm not sure...I'm not sure I want him to be found...I-I can't bury another son. A father-" Nono shook his head, "A father shouldn't have to bury his sons. His sons should be the ones burying him. They should be burying him." Nono voice broke at the end causing the two hitmen to regard him silently.

"I know how you feel, boss," Iemistu said softly gripping the man's shoulder gently, "But we must think of the family. The family...needs a leader...and you can't live forever. We need Federico to take his rightful place as decimo. Its his turn to be the face of strength."

Those words echoed bitterly in Nono's mind.

Nono stood and brushed off Lemitsu's hand, "I'm sorry. I must go bury my son now." Lemitsu frowned but he bowed his head in understanding.

"Of course, boss,"

Nono went forward leaning on his cane heavily. As he walked, he did it, almost weakly, giving the others behind him a view of how old and tired their boss actually was.

Nono paused in his retreat and swallowed thickly.

"Reborn,"

"_Sì_, Ninth," Reborn replied pushing up his fedora.

"I want you to go to Giappone. Find my son and tell him-" Nono gritted his teeth.

Reborn stared calmly, watching the leader gather his thoughts and emotions. After a moment of silence, Nono's shoulder straightened and he rose to his full height; gripping his cane tightly.

"Tell him to come home," he stated firmly and than continued walking.

Reborn turned around and bowed his head, so the shadow of the fedora covered his face.

"_Ve bene_, Ninth. If that's your will," Reborn stated jumping off the chair and onto the ground. Reborn shoved his hands into his pockets and began walking down the lawn towards the Vongola estate.

_It looks like its going to be a long journey._

* * *

**There a little 8027 for you yaoi fans. But remember! Its not that kinda of story! Its all about friendship! (for now anyway)  
**

**I hope i didn't contradict myself! I tried really hard! Tell me if i did and I'll try to fix it  
**

**But for now I just want your input!  
**

**For those who didn't read the manga (which you totally should! I mean the manga is _awesome_!)  
**

**Yamamoto tried to kill himself after he got injured, and Tsuna was the one who persuaded him to not jump.  
**

**Since Reborn wasn't there to make Tsuna do so...Yamamoto still tried to jump.  
**

**Y.Y poor Yamamoto *hugz***

* * *

**"Maa maa, I'm still alive, kat! ahaha~" -Yamamoto  
**

**"*sniff* i know," -me  
**

**"Plus that never happened, you daft bimbo! This story is just from your demented mind! How come I'm not by Juudaime's side? As his right hand man-" -Gokudera  
**

**"Maa maa calm down, Gokudera," -Yamamoto  
**

**"Shut up, baseball idiot! This story is stupid and you know it!"- Gokudera  
**

**"How rude! I put my heart and soul into this, you _baka_!" -me**

** *starts in on a verbal fight with with the silverlette*  
**

**"_Ano_~ I guess I should take kat's spot," -Tsuna  
**

**"Get on with it, dame-tsuna," -Reborn  
**

**"Hhiee~ R-Reborn!" -Tsuna  
**

***clocks gun*  
**

**"Eeek~ P-pleasereadandreview!" -Tsuna  
**

**"_B__aka." -_Reborn  
**

**"Kufufu~ Please review and give this precious writer more inspiration to continue this...intriguing story," -Mukuro  
**

* * *

**ja'ne minna~  
**

**love,**

** kat  
**

Beta'd by: The-Evil-but-Correct-Editor**  
**


End file.
